One Horny Boy: Luke Ross
by Yokofannumber1
Summary: Luke had kept how he feels about his brother a secret for years but when his hormones start making his decisions for him, he can no longer hide his true intentions which he'll stop at nothing to act on
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, this is just a two part story i've been wanting to do for awhile so just think of this as my Christmas present depending on when you read this. just a heads up, like most of my story, this will contain under-aged boyxboy, so if youre not into that, move along. the second chapter might get a bit dark, but nothing to extreme**_

Luke Ross had turned 16 and his hormones had began to flair almost out a control. However, it wasn't girls at his school, it was for his younger brother, Ravi. Ravi however did not feel the same and Luke's constant harassments throughout the day had changed Ravi's way of getting around. He had began getting up earlier or later than his sibling to arrive at school at a different time to avoid his only brother begging for sex. He also felt the need to sneak around his own house in the hopes of not running into Luke.

But then one late night, Ravi was up late playing video games and become hungry. It was about 2 AM and he was pretty sure everyone would be asleep buy now and stuck down to the kitchen. He was right the penthouse was dark and dead silent. He grabbed some snacks from the fridge and headed back up to his room being as quiet as possible in attempt not to wake his mother, butler, or sisters knowing they'd be annoyed, but most of all Luke who could take advantage of everyone else being asleep. Once he made it to his room he closed and locked the door. He normally didn't feel the need to, but that was before Luke began his sex craze. Speaking of, Ravi turned around to find none other than his older brother sitting in one of the chair by his TV.

"Hey bro! Midnight snack huh?"

"Luke, before you ask if I want a hotdog, can you please just go back to sleep in your own room?"

"Hmmm, no can do. Come on, I'm just asking for one time." He said as he began to grind against Ravi.

"Luke, get off! For the last time, I do not want to have sex with you. I'm not even gay."

"Ravi," Luke gently, yet firmly, grabbed ahold of his younger brother's wrist. "Please. Just one blowjob, I need a release that's not my hand. I'll never ask any sexual favors from you again." Ravi hesitated for a moment. Not ever having to get hit on by his brother again **did** sound like a good deal.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Alright, just one blowjob."

"Really?! Finally, thank you bro!"

"Don't mention it."

"No really I-"

"Ever. Now just get this over with."

"Right, let's just get going." Luke walked over to his brother and began to kiss him passionately. Ravi kissed back, but wasn't trying as much as his brother. Luke broke the kiss and began to remove Ravi's shirt.

"What's the point to this?"

"I get a better look at you" He tossed his shirt to the floor before he went back to making out with his younger brother as they made their way over to Ravi's bed. Luke sat down on the edge of Ravi's bed and said "You know what to do now,"

Ravi dropped to his knees and undid Luke's pants and pulled his dick out through the hole in the front of his boxers. Ravi was shocked when he saw how big his brother was, he was enormous or anything, but Ravi had never seen any another dick this hard up close before. And Luke was clearly bigger than him. "Go ahead, just pretend you're sucking popsicle." Ravi tried to mimic what he saw the girls in porn video's do. Ravi was taking it slowly since he'd never done anything like this before, but he found it getting easier to fit more of Luke's dick into his mouth. Luke would also moan every time Ravi would more in this being his first time too. He would occasionally put his hand on the back or Ravi's head and force more of his meat in causing Ravi to gag for air, which only turned Luke on more. Ravi had eventually managed to fit Luke's entire dick in his mouth and tried to lick it all over hoping to make Luke cum faster so it would end.

"Ravi, I'm gonna cum soon." Luke said removing his own shirt. Ravi was so glad to hear it was coming (tee hee) to an end soon. "Ok, here I cum!" Ravi attempted to move away, but Luke was too fast and held his head in place. Ravi's eyes went wide with shock as rope after rope of Luke's seed was fired into his mouth (he did note that it tasted better than he thought it would). Luke pulled Ravi off of his dick and he noticed Ravi was going to spit his cum out. "Swallow it." Ravi looked at him shock and confusion. "If you spit that out, Ill make you suck me again, got it?" Ravi nodded and swallowed every last drop. This seemed to make Luke happy as he picked up Ravi, sat him down on the bed next to him and started to kiss him all over.

"Luke, stop. You promised." He said pushing his brother away from him.

"I know, but what can I say? That just felt so..right." He said pressing his bare chest against his brother's. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything."

"Other than disgust?! I sucked your dick and hated it, now leave."

"B-but Ravi I-"

"GO!"

"Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll just leave." Ravi noticed his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he walked out of his room. Ravi laid down on his bed feeling more confused than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

_**See, told you this would be fast. I might go farther with this if I can find away to continue the story, but as of now, it's going to stay this and the previous chapter. anyways, let's get going. (and yes, I now realize I could've done a better title)**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ravi help Luke release his urges, but the table has turned: Luke now avoids Ravi like the plague. Ravi was trying desperately to talk to him about what happened, but Luke didn't even want to be near him. If Ravi entered the room Luke was in and didn't just pass through, Luke would get up and leave. Ravi wasn't sure how he felt about Luke, but he still felt terrible for yelling at him to leave. Especially since Luke left his room crying, something Ravi wasn't even aware Luke was capable of.

He really wanted to talk to Luke if all he got to say was sorry. And one night he got his wish. Their mom had taken Emma and Zuri to the movies and Bertram had been given the weekend off. It was Christmas Eve and snowing hard outside. Despite the harsh weather conditions the girls had still gone out, leaving the two boys all alone. Luke initially locked himself up in his room to avoid his younger brother, but had left to get something to drink from the kitchen.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he phone started to ring. It was Emma. "Hey Em, you guys on your way back?"

"Actually, I don't think we'll be back until morning. They closed all the roads and the weather's to harsh to get the helicopter out here."

"Oh shit! Will you be ok?"

"We'll be fine, we just have to wait until the snow clears up. Mom wanted me to tell you to pass the message on to Ravi since he's not answering his phone."

"Yeah, sure."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He said hanging up. "Hey Ravi!" He waited, but Ravi never answered back. He walked upstairs to go check his room. He knocked on the door to his brother's room and then walked in to find him playing a game with his headphones on. ' _So that's why he didn't answer'_ Luke thought. _'He can't hear anything with those on.'_ He walked over and tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Oh Luke! What's up?" Ravi asked trying not sound as nervous as he was.

"Emma called. She said the roads are closed and they won't be back until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Pretty much, later." Luke started make his way out of his brother's room when Ravi spoke up.

"Wait Luke," Luke stopped but didn't turn around. "I've..been trying to talk to you for awhile." Luke still didn't turn to face him. "I-I just wanted tell you that I'm sorry." The was a long pause before Luke finally responded.

"For what?" Ravi looked at him confused. Luke turned around with tears streaming down his face. "For letting me poor my heart out? For finally letting me have my dream come true before telling me to piss off? And **now** you're sorry?!"

"Luke, it's not like that."

"Save it. You've hurt me enough. Merry Christmas." Then he left, slamming the door behind him. Ravi felt even worse. He just wished he could find away to get Luke to listen too him. Regardless of what's happened between them, Luke was still his brother and the first friend he'd ever had. He didn't want all of that to disappear just because Luke was gay from him. Ravi didn't know what to do, so he went to sleep early that night. He was awakened buy feeling something heavy pushing against him. He opened his eyes to see that the clock read 12:00 AM. When He looked up he saw Luke sitting on top of him.

"Luke! What are you-"

"Shhh. No talking. You know, you really hurt me then. I cared for you deeply and still do. No matter how many times I've gone over it in my head, I just can't pull away from you. I still find myself wanting you every night. So tonight, weather you want to or not, I'm getting exactly what I want for Christmas." Before Ravi could register what Luke had said, his brother leaned down and began to furiously make out with him. Ravi's eyes shot wide when he realized what was happening. He did his best to push Luke off, but he'd never been the physical type.

Luke broke the kiss and then sat on Ravi's chest with his dick right in front of his brother's mouth. "Suck." Luke commanded, but Ravi kept his mouth sealed shut. Luke pinched his arm until Ravi let out of cry of pain. Luke took advantage of that moment and stuck his entire length down his brother's throat. "See what happens when you say no to your big brother? You get hurt. Don't make me hurt you more than I already plan to." He began thrusting with his hips moving back and forth. Ravi felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do, Luke's knees wearing on his arms pinning them to the bed and Luke's hand were holding the back of his head in case he tried to move his head away. All he could was close his eyes and pray for this to end while his brother moaned loudly.

Eventually he felt Luke's dick begin to twitch in his mouth and was so thankful that this meant it was over. He prepared to get a mouthful of his brother's jizz again, but was surprised when he felt his brother pull his dick out of his mouth. "You don't deserve to swallow my seed." Was all he said before firing all over Ravi's face. Ravi was disgusted to no end, but was just happy that Luke had finished with him. Or so he thought. "Get up." Luke pulled him out of bed and ripped his shirt off exposing his chest. Ravi only now realized that Luke was completely naked.

"Luke? What are you-" Before he could finish Luke shoved his tongue down his brother's throat again. Ravi felt Luke pull his boxers off leaving him completely naked too. Ravi then realized what Luke had planned next. Luke broke the kiss fro air. "Luke, please don't do this." Ravi begged, but Luke wasn't listening to him any more. He flipped his younger brother over onto his stomach and placed once hand on his back to keep him from getting up. Ravi felt Luke aligning his dick with his virgin hole and began to panic. "Luke no! I'm sorry ok!? I'm sorry I couldn't feel the same way! I'm sorry I sucked you off just to tell you to leave! I'm sorry for letting you think you could be happy! 'IM SORRY I EVER MADE YOU CRY! BUT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Ravi was saying whatever he could think of to make Luke stop.

"That was sweet. You really do feel bad, don't you?"

"Yes. You're my brother and my best friend. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." There was a long pause.

"I forgive you." Ravi was thankful that hearing his brother forgive him, but that was short lived. "But I'm still horny as hell." Without warning, Luke shoved the entirety of his dick inside Ravi's ass. Ravi screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. Luke waited about a minute before he began pulling out and pushing back in. Ravi was pleading with him to stop, but Luke was in to much pleasure to hear (not that he could hear over his moans anyway). Ravi soon decided he was wasting his breath and just let it continue. Luke pounded with full force and eventually began to jab and his brother's prostate, surprising Ravi with pleasure he didn't know he was going to get. Not that he'd tell Luke.

"R-Ravi, I'm gonna come soon!" Ravi was ecstatic to hear that it was finally over. "Ok, hear I cum!" Luke cried out as he shot deep inside his brother. Once he finished, he laid down on top of his brother and painted heavily. "Damn, Ravi. You got a tight ass. I'm gonna have to remember to use it more often." He pulled out of Ravi and some of his seed leaked out onto the bed. Ravi was laying down completely exhausted, so Luke flipped him over and kissed him, romantically this time. "That was good my little bitch. Now get your rest so you can be ready in for when I fuck you tomorrow." Luke got up and left Ravi alone in his room. Ravi curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 ** _told you it would get a little dark, anyway I hope you liked it, and i'll see if I can find away to continue this story, but until then, this is the end. Hope to see you next time. I got until February off so, more updates on all my stories to come._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I said that I'd work on my other stories, but the ideas for this one just keep coming, so...here goes**_

Ravi, sadly, had begun to come to terms with his brother using him for sex. No matter how much he fought back every time, Luke was just to strong, it was very easy to for himself onto his little brother. Now, Ravi looked forward to what time of the day Luke would come into his room or pull him aside, so he could get it over with and try not to break inside. As of yet, Luke had never raped Ravi more than once a day. It was still very confusing, because the rest of the time Luke seemed like the brother he came to know, but when it was that time of day, he seemed to change completely. If only Ravi knew what else his bother, turned rapist had in store...

"That's it, swallow it all!" Luke yelled as he unleashed another load into his brother's mouth. Ravi swallowed every drop he could, in fear of the consequences of telling Luke "No." Ravi, began undoing his belt before Luke stopped him. "No time for that. I know you hate being late to school, we gotta go." Ravi was shocked that Luke was actually telling him "No." when it comes to sex. He nodded and got his stuff together as Luke Zipped his pants back up and left. The four siblings took the elevator down and got on the bus. Luke grabbed Ravi's arm a pulled him to the back of the bus where there were a surprisingly amount of empty seats and began unzipping his pants. "Hey, can you jerk me off until we get to school?" Ravi hesitated, not wanting to get caught. "That wasn't a question Ravi." His brother quietly growled. He took his dick out and Ravi stroked him slowly, hoping no one would notice. Once the bus arrived, Luke slapped his hand away and put his dick back in his pants.

Ravi went throughout the day feeling pretty good, knowing that Luke already used him for the day and that he also doesn't share any classes so he doesn't even have to seen him until school ended. _"Ah, seven hours of feeling safe."_

Luke felt similar, he seemed almost glad that he banged Ravi early in the day. While he did indeed love fucking Ravi full force, he just wished that Ravi would enjoy it as much as he did. The doors to his class opened and someone he didn't recognize stepped in. "Well, it's about time." The teacher said, "being new is no excuse to be ten minutes late."

"Sorry." The new kid had curly, platinum blond hair. His eyes shined a bright blue and seemed to almost sparkle. All in all, Luke definitely found him cute. He seemed really shy, but being new that was normal.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, there's a empty in the back next to Luke, you can sit there." Luke waved so the kid knew where to go. He walked to the back and sat down. Luke found it was hard to take his eyes off him throughout class.

"You want a picture? It'll last longer." The new kid whispered.

"Sorry," Luke began before the bell rang letting them leave. New kid got up and left with Luke tailing him. "So, I'm Luke, but I guess you know already."

"I'm Kyle," He smiled and shook Luke's hand.

"Where do you come from?"

"California. My dad's job transferred him and that was that, nothing else we could do."

"Wow, moving across the country must've been hard."

"Yeah, I miss my friends already, but I definitely don't miss everything."

"Like what?"

"Well, I had a boyfriend, but instead of trying to be long distance, he just gave up before it was even a sure thing that I was leaving."

"Oh shit, that really sucks." _"Perfect,"_ Luke thought. _"He'd be perfect for my new idea."_

"You know, I may be just on the rebound but, you're kind of cute. You seeing anyone?"

"It's complicated," Luke said, thinking that was the best way he could put. "But I think I know something we could work out." Kyle looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Ravi got home earlier than Luke since, of course, Luke was given detention. Not that it mattered though, he wouldn't force himself onto Ravi again until the next day. Ravi sat down in his room and began working on his homework for next week. Naturally his homework for this week had already been done. After about an hour he heard a knock at his door. "Yo Ravi, you there?"

"Yeah."

"Is it ok if I come in?" Ravi wanted to say no but thought it would be ok at this point.

"Sure, the door's unlocked." Luke walked in with a boy Ravi didn't recognize behind him.

"Hey bro, this is my new friend Kyle. He just started going to our school today. Kyle, this is little brother Ravi."

"He's the one you told me about?"

"Oh yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Ravi, Kyle here got dump buy his piece of shit boyfriend and is looking for some action." Ravi instantly knew what he meant. The two of them were clearly going to do whatever needed to get what they wanted. Ravi wanted to run. Luke had already forced his dick down Ravi's throat this morning, wasn't that enough? Before he even had the chance to try to make for the door, Luke had closed and locked it. No escape. "Now, let's get the close off, huh?" Luke said walking over and pulled Ravi's shirt off and began kissing him while sticking his hands down his pants. Kyle wasn't going to just sit back and watch he sat down on Ravi's bed next to the pair and rubbed his hands all over Ravi's bare chest. Luke pushed Ravi down and took Kyle's shirt off and Kyle returned the favor. Both Kyle and Luke were just as muscular. Kyle scooted up towards Ravi's head while Luke stayed down buy his waist and pulled his pants and underwear down leaving him completely naked on his bed with his brother and a new attacker hovering above him. Kyle pulled his own pants and underwear down letting his erection pop out in the open air.

"Shove it in his mouth. I don't want to get caught because he can't do this without screaming." Kyle smiled, grabbed Ravi's hair, forcing him to open his mouth, and shoved his dick down Ravi's throat. Luke was definitely wider, but Kyle had more length to him. "Here we go." Luke said slowly pushing into Ravi (he would normally just shove it in, but even a dick wouldn't be able to muffle Ravi's entire scream). Ravi felt completely demoralized, being used buy his brother, turned rapist and someone he didn't even know and be stuffed from both sides. There was no way to get out of this. Even if he could push one off, there were now two of them. This is the moment when Ravi realized that Luke no longer thought of him as his little brother, or even human. All he was to Luke now, was a slave that only existed to let Luke fuck him however, whenever and now with whoever he wanted.

"Oh! Ah, ah, AHH!" Kyle moaned as he let loose into Ravi's mouth, filling it up with his seed. Hearing Kyle moan in pleasure sent Luke over the edge, releasing his own load deep inside of Ravi's ass. After his orgasm ended, Luke moved up to sit next to Kyle and stuck his cum covered dick inside Ravi's mouth along with Kyle's and made out with him while Ravi was forced to suck them both at once. After Ravi licked them both clean, the took their dicks out with Ravi gasping for air as the simply got dressed and exited the room.

"That was really good dude. I needed that."

"Sure thing. You should come back some other time, he doesn't try most of time, its easy sex."

"Nice. Hey, I gotta head home, I didn't realize how long we banged him for."

"Alright man, later." Kyle walked halfway down the stairs before turning around and walked back up.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sigh. Listen, you're a great guy, but there's just something about Ravi. I don't know what it is, but my heart calls for him. Besides, you shouldn't date on the rebound."

"I just had sex on the rebound."

"Yeah, but there weren't any strings attached."

"True."

"Point is, I liked that were friends. Let's keep it that way."

"Deal. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"We have school tomorrow?" Kyle just chuckled and left the penthouse. _"Nothing's working. I need someway to show Ravi that way I feel is true. I think I have a plan."_

* * *

 ** _ok, here it is the unplanned, requested part three. there will be only one chapter left, I'm sorry, but I'm ending it at 4. until then, hope you're having a good start to the new year and i'll see you all next time. peace_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, this it it guys, the end of this story. Let's do it**_

Ravi has been pushed to his limits and back. Ever since he agreed to suck off his brother, he has been raped over and over again. At first, his was just his brother, then he brought a friend into it. Eventually, his friends even started paying him to let them do what they wanted with his brother's body. Luke eventually joined in with them each time. But then, out of no where, it just stopped. Luke hadn't brought it up once in weeks. No asking or demanding for sex at all and Luke's friends had stopped coming up to him in school to tell him what they were going to do next time. Ravi definitely wasn't going to bring it up to Luke, in fear that it would start all over again. And he would in no way know of what would happen next.

Luke and Ravi were in his Ravi's room over the weekend. "Woo! I won! In your face!" Ravi cheered, finally beating Luke.

"Yeah, yeah, great job."

"Aw, is someone a little butt hurt?"

"Tch, no way. Let's going again. Best out of three."

"Ok, you're on bro."

* * *

"What about now?"

"Fine, ok, you won." Luke groaned.

"What was that?"

"You won."

"One more time."

"You. Won." Ravi sat back down in his chair, satisfied with his victory. He looked at Luke smiling at him and smiled back. Luke out his hand on Ravi's knee and slowly started moving his hand closer to Ravi's thigh.

"Luke..." Luke's eyes shot wide and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Luke looked down, seemingly angry with himself.

"Luke, it's alright, but-"

"No! It's not! It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Luke got up and left his brother's room.

"It's only eight." Ravi said to himself after Luke had already left.

* * *

The next day at school, Ravi was at his locker in between classes when, for the first time in weeks, one of Luke's friends came up to him. "Hey little Ravi."

"Please go away, Jack."

"Oh come on, you know you loved having me in you." Ravi ignored him and went back to what he was doing. "You know, it's been awhile. I've been feeling really horny lately and your ass and been on my mind all week."

"Hey, back off." Ravi looked over and saw Luke Standing a few feet away.

"Luke? What's your problem? I'm just thought I'd tell your brother here what's in store for him next time I pay you off."

"Shut up Jack. Just get away from him if you don't want to get hurt."

"You seriously gonna stop letting me and the other's take our with him? Talk about greedy. I guessed you finally realized that letting other people have that ass was a mistake." Luke clenched his fist and was breathing heavily. "Oh don't get mad because I'm right. So how many times are you banging him in da-" Before he could finish his sentence, Luke punched him right in the mouth. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"I warned you, now get lost you loser." Jack shook his head walked away. "You ok bro? He didn't touch you or anything did he?"

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you Luke."

"No need to thank me. We're brothers aren't we? Looking out for each other is what we do." Luke smiled and walked away.

* * *

Ravi got home long before Luke did and went to his room. He was about to do his homework, but what Luke said today at his locker kept replaying in Ravi's head. He just couldn't believe that Luke would say that after everything he's done. After he'd raped him and then sold him to his friends like a prostitute, only **now** he's decided to look after him? What even goes on in that head of his? Ravi decided to not think about it now and get to work. About an hour later he heard Luke and Emma talking outside in the hallway, something about how Emma though Luke took something of hers, as usual. A little while later, he got a text from Luke.

 _"Hey bro, can you come into my room? I got something I wanna show you."_ Ravi was slightly worried at what exactly Luke wanted to show him, but got up and went left his room anyways. He knocked on Luke's door waited to hear him say "Come in" before opening the door and walking inside. When he stepped inside he found Luke lying on his bed completely naked. Ravi's eyes shot wide and thought it was going to start back up again.

"Ravi, I have a request that may seem strange."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to fuck me." Ravi became confused buy what he just heard his brother said. What was even weirder, Ravi actually felt turned on buy this. "I know there's nothing I could to make up for what I've done, but I wanted to let you be the dominant. If you want of course." Ravi smirked and began to remove his close. Luke was surprised to see his brother willingly do this, not that he was going to complain mind you. Ravi jumped onto the bed and began making out with his brother while aligning his dick with Luke's hole. "Do it, I want to know how it feels this time." Ravi smiled and in one swift motion, was balls deep into Luke. Luke grabbed a pillow to muffle his scream from being penetrated for the first time.

"Shall I begin?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ravi pulled out and pushed back in, and again, and again. Luke gripped the sheets while moaning his brother's name. Ravi pounded his brother, full force, with his brother's legs resting on his shoulders. Ravi, felt a stimulating feeling in his balls and realized it immediately.

"Luke, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Do it inside me Ravi! Shoot your warm seed deep inside me!" Ravi pulled out and pushed all the way in before releasing his load into his brother, while the moaned out each other's names. Once Ravi's orgasm ended, he collapsed down on top of his brother, both of them painting heavily. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed romantically. "So, like the new arrangement?"

"I think I can manage with this." Ravi said with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **There you go, the conclusion of this story, I was going to make a chapter with Luke's friends paying to fuck Ravi, but I'm lazy and not talented enough. I honestly only expected to make two chapters, but ideas kept coming, but this is where it ends. so i'll see you all at another time in another story. Peace out!**_


End file.
